Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed
---- "Eeney, Meeney, Miney Ed" is the first episode of season 2 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy tricks Ed into vthinking Edd is not of this Earth. Plot To their dismay the Ed's latest cash-magnet, a mini golf course, is soon reduced to dust and a soured Eddy, looking for something to soothe the sting decides to play on Ed's love of science fiction by telling him that Double D isn't really human at all but the hybrid result of some fantastic alien experiment born in the laboratory beneath his house. Ed falls for this one hook, line and sinker and becomes Edd's shadow, desperate to catch a glimpse of his tail or better still the gills he's hiding under that hat, unnerving poor Edd no end. Eddy, keen to extract the most from the joke tells Ed that Edd has performed strange insect experiments on the other kids and he fears for his own safety. Later a stricken Ed finds Eddy's clothes on the floor, has his buddy become a beetle? While Eddy masquerades as a cockroach, Nazz confuses Ed more by inviting him to join with her and Edd at a barbecue apparently just for "their kind". Not wanting to miss out on a free meal, Eddy doesn't want to be a cockroach now but he's wedged too firmly in the pail and at the party discovers just how the other kids feel about bugs as Rolf puts his foot down with alarming consequences. Quotes *'Ed': Eddy's clothes lying on Edd's floor "Oh no! Not Eddy! Take me, Lizard Man!" Edd: "What're Eddy's clothes doing on my floor? Is he running around naked again?!" ---- *'Rolf': out the cockroach is really Eddy "Huh? This is no bug." Nazz: "Is that...Eddy?" Kevin: ( happily) "Hit him again!" ---- *'Edd': the time "Oooh! My cocoons need tending!" ---- *'Ed': "Am I the only human left? I am alone! I am hungry!!!" Edd: "Wait Ed! I can make you a sandwich." ---- *'Nazz': (inviting him to her barbecue) "Lots of food. Edd: "Yes! Join us Ed." Nazz & Edd: "Join us Ed! Join us Ed! Join us Ed!" ---- *'Rolf': (looking at Edd & Ed pulling Eddy out from the bucket) "Are they from this planet?" Kevin: head "Nope. They're from the Land of the Dorks." Trivia *When Ed asks Eddy why Edd is so smart, he has a sock on his hand. While Eddy asks Ed if he has ever known someone to be as smart as Edd, however, the sock is gone, though Ed was never seen taking it off. *When Edd turns on the light switch to Nazz's basement, he flips a switch on the bottom floor of the basement, but when Kevin turns off the lights, he does so with a switch at the top of the basement. *There is a stickynote located in Edd's bathroom (next to the toilet, behind the door) that says "Don't touch yourself". *When Edd sees Ed with Eddy's clothes, he asks Ed if Eddy is running around naked again, obviously meaning that Eddy has done it before. Video This clip was provided by DunkinxDonut on youtube. G4w5hmJYjCw Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Articles